The Not So Surprise Party
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Momo wanted to throw a surprise party for Toshiro. However, there is one problem: it's hard throwing a surprise birthday party when your boyfriend already knows what the surprise is and who it is for.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Synopsis<span>**: Momo wanted to throw a surprise party for Toshiro. However, there is one problem: it's hard throwing a surprise birthday party when your boyfriend already knows what the surprise is and who it is for.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Happy Birthday Hitsugaya! Today's your special day! To celebrate this special time of year, I'm here with another one of my infamous short shots. It's dedicated to all the wonderful HitsuHina fans out there! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Not So Surprise Party<span>  
><strong>

Momo stirred in bed before she opened her eyes and found herself lying on her stomach. She sheepishly raised her head up to see the sun rays shine through the slit window. She buried her face into the white pillow and let out a groan. She didn't want to wake up so early in the morning. However, she has to get out of bed.

The fifth division lieutenant stirred in bed once again and rolled onto her back. After a few moments, she finally sat up on the futon. As she is brushing the sleepiness from her eyes, she looked over to the side to see her white haired boyfriend still fast asleep. She let out a smile. As much as she wanted to watch him sleeping peacefully, she has to get out of bed. Today is Toshiro's birthday and she's planning to throw a surprise party for him. _"Yosh!"_

Just as she is about to crawl out of bed, she felt something take hold of her wrist. "Momo...don't leave."

Hinamori froze and looked over to see the sleeping captain of the tenth division. She sighed with relief. He's only dreaming about her. Realizing what she just thought, she placed a hand over her mouth and suppressed the laugh down to a faint smile on her face. She then leaned over and whispered, "Sorry Toshiro, but I have to."

She planted a kiss on his forehead. At that moment, Hitsugaya loosened his grip on her enough for the lieutenant to break free and crawl out of bed. She turned around and draped the blanket back over him so that he can continue to sleep comfortably.

After watching him for a few seconds, she stood up from her seat and went to the washroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. By the time she returned to the bedroom, she found Hitsugaya still sleeping. She cautiously walked across the room, trying not to make a sound that would wake him up. Once she is on the other side, she picked up her uniform and left him alone once more. She quickly got changed into her black kimono and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for her and her love. After all the preparations have been made, she ate her portion of the meal and left the tenth division captain's personal quarters. She went off to the fifth division to work and prepare for the surprise party later on.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Hitsugaya rolled his body over to one side and extended his arms out. Just as he tried to embrace the person who slept next to him, he realized he's not holding onto anything. Toshiro opened his eyes to find the peach girl missing. He let out a sigh. <em>"She went to work early, huh?"<em>

Seeing that there is no point in staying in bed, Hitsugaya decided to crawl out and start his day.

He started off by stretching his arms out which followed by some arm rotations. Afterwards, he turned around and makes the bed. Once he put away the folded blanket and futon to one side, he picked up his folded kimono and haori (which is lying in a neat pile on the floor) and carried it to the washroom. After closing the slide door behind him, he stripped out of his white robe and stepped into the shower. He turned on the tap and switch to get the water running.

After a few minutes, he turned off the shower and stepped out to get dressed. Once he is done, he spent some time drying and combing his hair to its usual hairstyle. Then, for the finishing touch, he put on his teal coloured scarf around his neck.

By the time he is content with his appearance; he left the washroom and walked all the way to the kitchen. Just as he was about to look for something to eat, he noticed three small plates of food and a bowl of rice is sitting on the counter. He walked over and noticed something. On an omelet plate, there is a written ketchup message that says I love you.

Toshiro cracked a smile on his face. His girlfriend has prepared this food just for him. He picked up the pair of chopsticks from the side and the rice bowl. He wasted no time eating and finishing all of Momo's homemade food.

* * *

><p>By the time Hitsugaya arrived at his office, the person he's expecting to be present in the room isn't here as always. He growled with frustration. "That Matsumoto, I bet she went drinking at the bar last night."<p>

He closed the slide door behind him and walked over to his desk. After taking a seat on his chair, he pulled up a sheet of paper from the left stack with one hand and picked up his ink brush with the other. There's no time to waste. The paperwork isn't going to complete themselves. It's time for him to go through today's workload. Hopefully, there won't be any interruptions that will prevent him from completing his work.

A few hours later, Hitsugaya put his ink brush down on the desk and leaned back against his seat. He let out a sigh. Finally, he finished his stack of paperwork. He looked around the empty room. For all this time, he was left alone in this place. He found it to be strange. Normally, around this time, his lieutenant would arrive late and start complaining about doing work or Momo would drop by to have snack time with him. He placed an elbow on the desk so that he can rest his chin on the palm of his hand. "What in the world are they doing right now?"

Then, he looked over at the corner of his desk and noticed a small platform calendar. After checking today's date, he realized something.

He looked over at the closed door and began wondering,_ "Hn, I wonder if that's where they are right now."_

Seeing that he has nothing else better to do at the moment, he stood up from his seat and left the tenth division office.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rangiku-san, does this look good?"<p>

The strawberry orange haired woman stopped what she was doing and looked over to see the peach girl trying to hang the banner properly. She raised a thumb up and smiled. "Yup, it looks perfect!"

Momo put up the banner. Once she is done, she walked over to the table and took a seat next to the tenth division lieutenant. She placed an arm on her forehead and leaned back. She sighed. "There are still lots of things to do."

"You'll be able to manage," Matsumoto replied as she went back to making paper flowers. "Besides, you already asked Renji, Kira, and Shuhei to help you out with spreading the news to everyone throughout Seireitei."

Momo put her hand down. "I hope everything goes well."

"It will."

All of a sudden, they felt something. The two lieutenants froze and looked over at the closed door. Hinamori immediately panicked, "Oh no, Toshiro's coming this way!"

"Hinamori, you go out there and somehow lead him away!"

"H-Hai!"

With that said she left her seat and quickly left the room. Once she closed the door behind her, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Then, she was pulled back to feel the planted kiss on her neck. Momo giggled and looked over her shoulder to see the white haired captain in her presence. "H-Hey Toshiro, what brings you here?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Mm, nothing really; I just on a short break right now. Besides, I have been working hard."

Hitsugaya then turned his attention to the door and sensed the lingering presence of his vice-captain in there.

"Matsumoto decided to skip work again."

"Aw, that's too bad."

The young prodigy then resumed his attention to her. "Do you have some time now?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah, I have a few minutes."

After breaking out of his embrace, Hinamori took hold of his hand. She smiled. "Let's go."

_"She's leading me away, huh?"_

Toshiro smiled back and followed her lead.

* * *

><p>Once they are in the forest of Sokyoku Hill, Hitsugaya stopped Hinamori and pinned her against a tree with both his hands on each side of her. At first, she was caught by surprise. However, it didn't take long for her to notice the smirk on his face. She smiled back and draped her arms over his shoulders. She closed her eyes and pulled him in and gave him a kiss. He soon responded to the display of affection by placing his hands on her waist and kissing her back. Momo moaned.<p>

He pulled away for a moment and began planting kisses down her neck. Hinamori gasped. "T-Toshiro..."

Knowing that she's seeking for breath, he stopped and gave her one last peck on the lips before pulling away. He smiled.

Hinamori let out a sigh and said, "You're in a good mood today."

"I know. Today's a special day, that's why."

"Oh no, he remembers his birthday!" she thought. "Special day? You mean our year old anniversary since we've started dating?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "No, that's in a month."

"Oh, um...is it Christmas?"

Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. "Baka, that's in five days."

"Um..."

"Do you give up?"

She let go of him and raised both fists up. "No, let me guess a few more times."

The tenth division captain rolled his eyes. He knows too well that she's avoiding to say the right answer. "Fine, I'll give you until midnight to figure it out."

He turned around and began leaving. Momo blinked. "Eh?"

Toshiro stopped for a moment and glanced over her shoulder. He said, "You better remember what day it is today or else I'll be upset."

Hinamori nodded. "Okay."

Once he disappeared from sight, she let out a relieved sigh. Somehow, she managed to get out of that hurdle safely.

_"I'm sorry Toshiro, but I can't tell you Happy Birthday just yet."_

With that in mind, she hurried back to the fifth division to finish preparing for the party. "You took a while."

Momo walked over to the strawberry orange haired vice-captain. She collapsed on sofa and put her head down on the table. She sighed with defeat. "He remembers his birthday."

"Oh..." She turned to the younger female. "That's not good."

She raised her head and nodded with agreement. "He used to forget it all the time because of paperwork and missions. Oddly, he remembered it this year."

"In that case, I shall head back to the tenth division and keep him busy until the party starts."

Again, Momo nodded. "Arigato Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto walked over to the door and opened it. Just as she is about to leave, she gave her a bright smile and a peace sign with her two fingers. "Wish me luck!"

With that said, she left the room.

* * *

><p>By the time Hitsugaya returned to his office, he found the strawberry orange haired woman sitting on the sofa. She is eating a snack over some tea and crackers. Noticing the white haired captain in her presence, she raised a hand up and greeted, "Hey taicho!"<p>

He placed his hands into the opposite sides of his sleeves and walked into the room. "You sure took your sweet time to get here."

"I overslept."

"That's an understatement." He took a seat next to her. He picked up the tea kettle which was set out on the table and poured it into the empty cup that was set up for him. After he put the kettle back down, Toshiro picked up the cup and took a small sip._ "Momo sent Matsumoto here to distract me, huh?"_

Then, he looked over to see the smiling face of Rangiku Matsumoto.

_ "Oh well, I'll let her do what she wants."_

He let out a small smile on his face and took another sip of tea.

"You're in a good mood, taicho."

Toshiro put his cup down for a moment and replied, "Yeah, I am."

"Did something good happen?"

"Not yet," he said. "However, I have a pretty good idea what is going to happen later."

Matsumoto froze. She let out a hesitant laugh. "W-What are you talking about?"

He gave her a stern look before leaning back against his seat. "Then again, it's probably just me having high expectations of the near future."

"Oh..."

He put his cup down on the table. He turned to the strawberry orange haired lieutenant. "Anyways, what are you just sitting here for? Get to work!"

"I thought you finished all the paperwork!"

"Then, I just have to give you work!"

"Eek!"

* * *

><p>Matsumoto threw her arms on the table and let out a groan. "Finally, work's over for today."<p>

"It's nice to see you exhausted for once."

She looked over to see the white haired captain in her presence. She gave him a stern look. "That's easy for you to say. You were sitting behind the desk, enjoying your time while drinking tea and eating crackers."

"Well, that's what happens when you do your work early."

All of a sudden, the slide door opened. The two members of the tenth division looked over to see the third division lieutenant is at the door. "Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Ah Kira, what's wrong?" Matsumoto asked. "You look tired."

After taking a few breaths, he raised his head up and said, "It's Hinamori-kun."

_"Hn, so all the preparations are complete now."_

Without a word, he flash stepped past Izuru and out of the room. Once he is gone, the pale blond haired Shinigami then turned to the smiling Matsumoto. "Let's go Kira."

He nodded his head. Together, they left the office and followed the tenth division captain all the way to the fifth division headquarters. At that moment, Hitsugaya opened the slide door to find the place dark.

Just as he is about to call out her name, the lights suddenly turned on. Blinded by the light, he shut his eyes and raised an arm up. Then, he heard several popping sounds. By the time he opened his eyes, he saw many Soul Reapers cheering, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Once he put his arm down, Hitsugaya let out a smile and said, "Thank you everyone."

He then focused his attention to the raven haired girl who is sitting in the middle of the crowd. The fifth division lieutenant folded her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look. "You're not surprised, aren't you?"

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "I would have been surprised if I didn't happen to look at the calendar you gave me last year. My birthday was marked in bright red marker."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it..."

"But anyway, I'm happy you threw me this party."

Momo walked over to him and suddenly let out a pout. "Mou, I wanted it to be special for you."

Hitsugaya placed a hand on her cheek.

"It is...as it has always been." He leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on the lips, ignoring the whistling and cheers in the background. By the time he pulled away, Hinamori blushed. "Thank you, Momo."

She soon cracked a smile. "Happy Birthday Toshiro."

"Well, what you guys just standing there for?" They turned around to see Matsumoto. "Let's start the party!"

"Alright alright already!" Hitsugaya said, walking over to the table with his girlfriend.

There, he saw a homemade fruit cake with his name written with icing. On top of the cake are several lit candles. He smiled, knowing that it was personally made by Momo herself.

"Make a wish and blow the candles, taicho."

He looked at Momo before turning his attention to the take. He took a breath and slowly blew out all the candles. Once they are all put out, everyone clapped their hands and broke into a big cheer.

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

_**Hai** _- Yes, _**Baka -**_ Idiot/Stupid, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Owari** _- The End

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span> Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back soon with another short shot! Laterz!


End file.
